METTINGS AND TIMELESS CHARM
by Black Tsuki Shinigami
Summary: Thor a estado enamorado de Loki desde hace mucho tiempo, Loki también siente algo por él, esta guerra les hace entender que sus vidas deben unirse pero hay muchas perdidas. La historia es en Thor Ragnaro y Avengers infinity wars.


METTINGS AND TIMELESS CHARM

Mis problemas empezaron mucho, mucho, en verdad mucho tiempo antes de estar flotando en el espacio tratando de detener al ser más poderos del universo, Thanos.

Para ser exactos mis problemas comenzaron hace 1,496 años aproximadamente, cuando mi padre Odín decidió entrar en guerra con los gigantes de hielo, los Jotunheim. Matando a Farbauti, esposa de Laufey, los cuales tenían a su primogénito recién nacido.

Si adivinaron ese es Loki, mi hermano.

A mi padre se le ablando el corazón al dejar huérfano al pequeño engendro, bueno no puedo culparlo era…va…sigue siendo encantador el maldito.

Mi madre, se encariño de él de inmediato, de hecho ella fue quien lo nombro Loki, su pequeño mimado, quizá por ella tiene esa actitud de que se merece todo y en el momento. Así que en pocas palabras decidieron adoptarlo y criarlo como su propio hijo.

Yo apenas era un pequeño, quizá no entiendan como crese un Dios, pero no es lo mismo que años terrícolas, soy mayor que él y el legítimo heredero de Asgard, pero apenas era un crio, así que lógicamente crecimos juntos como hermanos.

Cuando llegamos a la adolescencia, yo realmente me sentía atraído por mi pequeño hermano, un día lo bese no pude contenerme, Loki se veía muy sorprendido y consternado, pero no me rechazo, mis amigos comenzaron a molestarlo de que era su culpa por tener una cara de princesa.

Lógicamente Loki no lo tomo muy bien, así que decir que lo mejor era pasar por alto ese sentimiento, aunque al ir creciendo, cada día lo encontraba más atractivo.

Pero vamos era mi hermano pequeño, convivíamos diario; después de aquel pequeño beso, surgieron a varios más, que al ir creciendo, también crecían y subían de tono, con caricias, abrazos, roces casuales…aunque Loki no se negaba, tampoco me dejaba llegar más lejos de lo que pretendía, podía tocar un poco su piel y su torso, pero si bajaba más mis manos terminaba con algún hechizo mi determinación, esa pequeña acción pasaron desapercibidas para nuestros amigos y padres, o eso creía.

Seguimos cayendo en juegos tontos, sin decirnos realmente lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, así hasta cientos de años más tarde durante la ceremonia de coronación, mi coronación. Donde los Gigantes de Hielo, los Jotunheim, se revolearon.

Un pequeño grupo no estaban de acuerdo con el trato de paz y habían entrado a través de pasadizos secretos entre los Reinos, sin ser detectados por Heimdall. Me vi forzado a combatirlos, bueno no forzado, yo estaba encantado de demostrar que era digno al trono, que era superior en fuerza, un guerrero digno.

Mis amigos y yo decidimos viajar a Jotunheim e ignoran la tregua al luchar contra los Gigantes de Hielo. Fue allí donde empezaron los problemas, resulta que Loki planeo todo, ¿porque razón?… simple el Cofre de los Viejos Inviernos poseía un enorme pode, quería el trono y creía que lo merecía.

Por si fuera poco se enteró de que era adoptado y legitimo gobernante de Jotunheim, se puso como loco…un poco más de lo normal, se le subieron los humos a mi parecer, desde allí está obsesionado con ser Rey. Su actitud cambio bastanteaste, más engreído con más seguridad e increíblemente más sexy; aunque bastante mentiroso.

En cuanto a mí; bueno primero me dio algo de gusto saber que no éramos hermanos consanguíneos, si debo admitirlo, cada día me esforzaba más en tratar de meterle mano a Loki, un esfuerzo que se vio frustrado con este pequeño contratiempo de que se enteró de que era de otra raza, de que había sido engañado por quienes consideraba su familia y pues, sus aires de grandeza de querer el trono.

Pero para qué negarlo, igual que él, yo quería el trono; además yo si era el hijo legítimo, ambos estábamos en la edad de querer demostrar de que éramos capaces, y creímos que podíamos controlar cualquier situación; para no agraviarlos con toda aquella pelea familiar, ambos nos comportamos como unos completos torpes, así que mi padre tuvo que intervenir para salvarnos y decidió ponerme a prueba.

Como dije mi Padre había desaprobado mí comportamiento, me quito a Mjolnir, mis poderes y termino mandándome a Midgard, fue un verdadero golpe para mi orgullo.

Al estar en Midgard, prácticamente aprendí la paciencia, la vida si poderes no es sencilla, y los humanos son sumamente débiles, en verdad seres simples, no sé cómo logran sobrevivir hasta los elementos naturales les puede afectar, por eso lo de mortales. Pero debo decir que sus alimentos son grandiosos, aunque insisto, lo mío son las batallas, gracias a Odín que los entrenamientos en batalla siempre se quedan en los músculos.

Conocí humanos interesantes, si Jane, Jane Foster una chica brillante en verdad, con un carácter admirable y un hermoso y terso cuerpo. Quizá se preguntan qué paso con mi obsesión con Loki, bueno pues pongamos que me di un break después de todo nuestra gran riña familiar enfrió las cosas…aunque no sé si más bien estaba contenida para explotar.

Debo decir que si aprendí mucho de los mortales, pues cuando intente recuperar mi arma, no sabía que estaba sucediendo en casa, no sabía que planeaba Loki, era un completo desastre no podía si quiera levantar mi martillo.

Cuando me capturaron y mi hermano vino a decirme lo de mi padre y me hizo sufrí en verdad. Yo había tocado fondo, estaba a punto de darme por vencido, pero el tiempo en la tierra me ayudo a encontrar mi verdadero poder, un poder interior que no conocía, y determinación, sin la cual no hubiese llegado a lo que he logrado ahora, tenía la convicción de proteger a los demás y entendí que trabajar en equipo es más útil sobre todo con enemigos fuertes.

En resumidas cuentas, cuando volví a casa, mi hermano renuncio a Asgard...si claro, más bien mi padre le forzó a dejarlo. Temí que lo había perdido en el puente arcoíris, bueno hasta lo de New York; esa fue su primera y gran mentira. Para ese momento mi dulce hermano había encontró algo mejor que el Cofre de los Viejos inviernos, el Teseracto o la gema del espació.

Mi responsabilidad como futuro Rey y protector de los 9 reinos era detenerlo, así que durante esa misión conocí a los Avengers, por fin humanos dispuestos a luchar y sobre todo con la capacidad de hacerlo. En realidad el grupo no era el mejor, más bien parecía un choque de egos, sobre todo con el tal Tony Stan. Pero finalmente logramos capturar a mi hermano y recuperar el Teseracto, o el Cubo Cósmico o la gema del espacio, como gusten.

Esas cosas son el verdadero caos, pero continuemos para que entiendan el dilema. Cuando regresamos a nuestro reino, yo seguía fascinado con la humana...si aprendí mucho en la tierra de relaciones y parejas, aunque son menos complejos, banales y sencillos. Pero el amor que expresan los humanos es devoto en verdad.

El problema fue cuando Malekith intenta obtener el Éter, el cual por extraño que parezca entro en Jane, trate de ayudarla la lleve a Asgard, mi padre estaba molesto pero mi madre trato de apoyarme, creo que en verdad, yo fui el causante la muerte de nuestra madre, ella trato de protegerla y la mataron, mi padre y mi hermano estaban devastados, a pesar de ello Loki me ayudo a destruirlo.

Claro que era más por venganza, en verdad estaba muy molesto conmigo por lo de nuestra madre, la amaba tanto, a diferencia del sentir hacia nuestro padre. Durante nuestra batalla él fue gravemente herido, creí que había perdido a mi madre y a mi hermano ese mismo día, lo vi morir en mis brazos.

Estaba devastado, mi corazón se dio cuenta por primera vez de cuanto le amaba a tal grado que casi olvide que estábamos allí para salvar a Jane, hasta que ella me abrazo para consolarme. Por primera vez creí que había muerto, pero el maldito psicópata solo estaba fingiendo…en verdad eso fue el parte aguas, yo regrese a la tierra creyendo que allí encontraría la paz a mi dolido corazón, pero no fue así la relación con Jane nunca fue tan real, me hizo darme cuenta de que en verdad necesitaba de mi hermano.

Así que regrese a Asgard solo para darme cuenta de que mi dulce hermanito había usurpado el trono, para estas alturas ya estaba más familiarizado con sus mentiras y por si fuera poco estaba preocupado por el Ragnarok, pues había estado teniendo premoniciones acerca de ello y mis ocupaciones en la tierra me habían dejado rezagado mi deber con mi pueblo.

Pero justo cuando creí tener resuelto el problema llego mi dulce hermana mayor…diablos si y creí que era el primogénito, pero no. Y si Loki está loco…pues bueno yo creo que no estaba tan lejos de ser pariente mío después de todo, porque Hela estaba igual de desquiciada por poder como él.

Cuando fuimos lastimosamente vencidos por Hela y llegamos a ese basurero llamado Saakar…pues fue cuando las cosas ardieron, y no estoy hablando de la visión del holocaustico Ragnarok, sino de nuestros sentimientos.

Loki quizá sintió que había tocado fondo, porque se dio cuenta de que en verdad, la perdida de nuestro padre me había puesto mal, eso y el creerlo muerto a él, discutimos como siempre y fue allí donde los avances de tantos años atrás dieron pauta una obsesión el uno por el otro, que ya no podemos contener; y es donde de verdad comenzaron los problemas.

-¡No puedo creer que fingieras tu muerte!, ¡no puedo creer que yo me sintiera en verdad perdido por creerlo! Incluso te guarde luto…y lo que le hiciste a nuestro padre, lo que me hiciste allá arriba… ¿cómo pudiste dejar que me encerraran?- dijo el rubio molesto mientras se tiraba en el piso de la jaula de los gladiadores.

-Vamos yo estaba igual de molesto, es duro saber que todo es una mentira, tu familia, tu origen, tu reino…- dijo Loki, cuando Thor le tiro una piedras y lo atravesaban.

-Bien, deja de hacer eso, quieres. En verdad no esperabas que viniera aquí realmente es un lugar desagradable- dijo el holograma de Loki cuando una piedrita atravesó su rosto y otra más su pecho.

-Si, como sea. Ahora también nuestro padre a muerto y Asgard está en peligro- decía Thor molesto, tomando más piedras haciendo que Loki se molestara.

-En verdad piensas volver, Hela destruyo tu martillo como si se tratara de una pieza de cristal, ella nos venció… a ambos, ¿qué razón tienes para regresar? - decía Loki mientras se acercaba a Thor.

-Es tu hogar, no debemos huir y tú lleva una semana escondiéndose como conejo asustado- dijo Thor.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Acaso crees que soy como tú?, que me voy a lanzar a una causa perdida- decía Loki molesto frente a Thor - ¿Por qué lo haría?-

-En serio, no escuchas…Porque es tu hogar- dijo Thor tirando de la mano de Loki esta vez en verdad estaba allí.

-No. te equivocas, es el tuyo- dijo molesto cayendo casi en el regazo de Thor, quien había tirado de él más fuerte de lo que en realidad había sido necesario.

-No, el que se equivoca eres tú, allí creciste, mi padre y mi madre te amaron de corazón y yo…yo también te he amado-dijo Thor sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros.

Loki hizo una cara de dolor, y desvió su vista, sabía que la mención de su madre aun le dolía, él la había amaba mucho, aun lo hacía.

Pero de inmediato regreso su vista a Thor, con molestia y reproche en esos esmeraldas.-Si claro, mi padre me trato de matar en el puente arcoíris y lo siguió tratando después de ello- dijo molesto Loki.

-Y en cuanto a ti, y tu devoción por mi…te recuerdo que fuiste tú quién me entrego y encerró en esa bella jaula de cristal, mientras te ibas con esa humana insignificante- esta vez sonaba sarcástico y burlón, mientras se soltándose del agarre del rubio dispuesto a marcharse.

-No lo entiendes, estaba preocupado por ti, atacaste la tierra solo por capricho, tú no eres así, eres mejor que eso.- dijo Thor deteniéndolo nuevamente sujetándole la muñeca antes de que lograra apartarse más de donde yacía sentado.

-Si soy mejor, incluso mejor que tú, yo soy el que está hecho para ser Rey- Dijo Loki mirándolo con esos ojos de superioridad y apatía desde su altura, que aunque detestaba, lo hacían lucir increíblemente sexy.

-Sí, siempre fuste el mejor- dijo Thor acariciando la mano de Loki, los esmeraldas dudaron, pero no apartaron su vista solo se suavizo.

Thor se levantaba, sin soltarlo, se acercó para tomar su rostro de su hermano. Loki seguía de pie, allí perdido en esos ojos color cielo, sin saber realmente que decir. El rubio aprovecho para tirar de él y atraerlo a su cuerpo, rodeando su espalda con sus brazos.

-Te extrañe, en verdad no sabía que sería de mi sin ti- dijo Thor disfrutando el color del cuerpo entre sus manos, mientras se atrevía a pegar su rostro al cabello de Loki y llenarse de su aroma

-Déjate de tonterías hermano, deja de fingir, lo que paso entre nosotros, igual que todo lo demás era solo una ilusión- dijo molesto Loki, pero Thor lo atrajo más hacia él.

-Nada ha sido una ilusión, Loki- dijo robando un beso de su hermano, ah como había extrañado aquella sensación, esos labios suaves, su cuerpo bien formado y entrenado, nadie se le comparaba ni siquiera Jane.

-Basta- dijo Loki deteniéndolo por primera vez, tratando de recuperar el aire y la compostura, aunque se le veía sonrojado.

-¿Por qué te niegas a verlo, después de lo que hemos pasado?…¿no te das cuenta de que te amo?- dijo Thor capturándolo más contra su pecho, haciendo que se girara contra la pared, capturándolo y poniendo su pierna entre las de él, Loki estaba pasmado.

-¿Dime, acaso tu no sientes lo mismo por mí?- dijo Thor aflojando su agarre y dándole espacio, se le veía contrariado y triste.

-No, yo…-Loki toco sus propios labios ahora que le había liberado sus manos. No encontraba palabras, pero al ver la tristeza en esos ojos azules se quedó callado.

-Bien…entonces márchate- dijo Thor soltándolo y permitiendo que se moviera – eso es algo que te sale de maravilla –el rubio lo alejo de su regazo, Loki casi se ríe, parecía hacer un berrinche típico de cuando eran más jóvenes.

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan torpe e impulsivo?- dijo Loki algo irritado, mientras tiraba de la ropa del rubio, atrayéndolo a él.

-¿Yo soy el torp..?- Pero Thor no pudo decir nada más, ya que también por primera vez eras Loki quien le besaba, más suave y dulce de lo que hubiera imaginado, su cerebro casi explota de tratar de entender que pasaba.

-Por primera vez temo que regreses y te mate- dijo al fin Loki que había terminado el beso, sonrojado y agobiado.

-Te he estado viendo con esa humana y creí que en verdad…que tú me habías mentido todo este tiempo…que en verdad tú no sentías nada por mí, que solo era un capricho-dijo Loki, Thor se preguntaba si era una de sus jugarretas, pero aquello era más de lo que podía procesar su mente, su corazón lo impulso a abrazarlo.

-Loki, tú eres mi único capricho- dijo Thor y Loki lo miro con una expresión que hacía años no miraba en su rostro, como aquel primer beso, confusión, nostalgia, incertidumbre, pero también amor.

-Si claro- dijo Loki soltándose.

-Hey, aquí el único mentiroso estafador, eres tú- Dijo Thor.

-Eso es cierto, pero tu forma de demostrar tu amor es pésimo, ni siquiera objetaste cuando ese mago me tuvo cayendo media hora- dijo Loki indignado.

-No es mi culpa que los humanos te crean una amenaza después de lo que has causado- dijo Thor a la defensiva.

-No es mi culpa que sean tan débiles- dijo Loki con fastidio.

-Bueno ni tanto los Avengers, sobre todo Hulk te dio una paliza- dijo divertido. Aunque Loki tembló levemente, a pesar de no mostrar su expresión no pasó inadvertido ese miedo en él.

-Debemos salir de aquí, en realidad robe las llaves y me disfrace de guarda, podría llevarte a otro lado, si lo que quieres es morir, para que detenerte más tiempo- dijo Loki en tono sarcástico abriendo la puerta y cambiando su imagen a la de un guardia Thor lo siguió.

\- ¿En serio vas a ayudarme?- dijo Thor caminado a su lado. Loki lo miro levanto una ceja y con su magia cambio su aspecto al de la chica Valquiria. Thor ni se inmuto, ya lo había hecho antes, no entendía que afán de transformarlo en chica.

-Ni siquiera lo considero posible, salir de este planeta es complicado, todos son estafadores o piratas, además no considero que esto sea ayudarte, sino acercarte a tu muerte- dijo Loki. Thor sonrió.

-Es grandioso, necesito una nave, sabes dónde puedo conseguirla- dijo Thor cuando Loki puso su mano en la boca.

-Callarte no hables, arruinas el hechizo- tomo del brazo a Thor y se encamino a los aposentos.

-Mira, no puedo hacer lo que me pides, me mataran si te ven libre, necesitas un plan y aliados- dijo Loki liberándolos del hechizo -aquí están tan acostumbrados a las estafas que no lograría siquiera conseguir que salgas más de un día de tu celda- decía mientras se paseaba en un pequeño cuarto que le habían destinado.

-Entonces para que me has traído- dijo Thor molesto.

-Para detenerte, ¿no lo entiendes?- dijo Loki en verdad afligido. –Da igual, eres terco. Tengo un pequen plano del lugar, no sé si sirva no lo creo, lo he intentado y solo, es una faena difícil.-decía buscando entre los papeles de un desordenado escritorio.

-¿Qué te paso en esta semana? ¿Cómo es que no estas encerrado?- dijo Thor sentándose en la pequeña cama.

-Pueees a diferencia de ti, yo no llamo la atención por mi fuerza bruta…en realidad me vendieron como si fuera compañía, tus amigos tienen razón tengo cara de princesa- decía molesto Loki, Thor sintió que la sangre le empezaba a hervir.

-Espera, te vendieron como compañía…sex..-Decía Thor, peor Loki le cubrió la boca.

-No lo digas quieres, de por si es humillante, lo bueno es que al Gran Maestro se le da más ver, que proceder, pero tiene mañas muy extrañas- dijo Loki, Thor definitivamente le ardía la sangre, estaba a punto de estallar, algunos truenos salían de sus maños.

-Detente, si haces eso, nos descubrirán- dijo Loki asustado, pero los ojos de Thor se estaban haciendo blancos.

-Maldito Dios del Trueno- dijo Loki y solo atino a besar a Thor que en seguida paro de hacer uso de su poder.

-Bien, escúchame- dijo Loki tomando el rostro de Thor. – Él no me ha tocado, solo se complace con ver como un pulpo extraño me desnuda, si acaso ha visto cuando me masturba aquel ser repulsivo, eso es todo- dijo sonrojado Loki.

-Lo matare- dijo Thor volviéndose a molestar.

-Sí creo que lo harías, pero a menos que quieras salvar a tu pueblo lo dejaras pasar- decía Loki, Thor se volvió a calmar.

-Eso es, piensa con la cabeza en frio, se supone que lo habías aprendido- dijo Loki molesto.

-¿Cómo has logrado soportarlo?- dijo Thor atrayendo a Loki a su regazo.

-No lo hago, recuerda soy el Dios del Engaño-dijo cuándo Thor iba a besar su boca el holograma desapareció.

-La mayor parte del tiempo, procuro engañarlo, y aun cuando lo nota me he librado de algunos abusos- dijo Loki mirando a Thor desde el escritorio con el mapa que quería mostrarle.

Thor tomo la muñeca de Loki más fuete de lo que pretendía- Hey, soy real, me haces daño- dijo el pelinegro, cuando el rubio se disculpó y aflojo su agarre.

-Debo llevarte a tu celda- dijo Loki sin animo, mirando el reloj.- Harán un rondín al amanecer, si no te ven allí…bueno, me han ha amenazado por tu desplante de hace un rato, si estas libre sobaran que fui yo-

-No permitiré que ese pervertido este a tu lado- dijo Thor tirando de Loki nuevamente esta vez atrapándolo entre sus brazos.

-Si bueno, yo no quiero que Hela te mate, pero al parecer por el momento ninguno de los dos lograremos nuestro objetivo- dijo Loki forcejeando con su hermano, aunque su abrazo parecía más una llave para capturarlo, que una muestra de afecto.

-Loki, nuestros padres han muerto, nuestra gente está en peligro, y tú eres lo único que tengo, en verdad quiero que me prometas algo- dijo deteniendo la mano de su hermano que tenía a su espalda, al parecer a pesar de todo seguía con su mal humor con él o planeaba noquearlo, con algún objeto mágico que Loki desapareció.

-Supongo que no tengo realmente opción- fue la respuesta de Loki tratando de librarse-aun que preferiría encerrarte yo mismo, creo que estas más susceptible a mis trampas.

-Sí, supongo - dijo Thor y capturo sus labios nuevamente, Loki dejo de forcejear y se permitió sentir el calor del cuerpo de su musculoso hermano.

-No mueras- fue el susurro en su boca después del beso, Loki tembló por la forma en que lo dijo.

-¿A qué viene eso?, el que está arriesgando su vida eres tú- dijo Loki desviando su mirada.

-Sabes a qué me refiero, en verdad te arriesgaste por mí con Malekith, temí haberte perdido- dijo Thor disfrutando del calor del cuerpo de Loki y recargando su oído al pecho de su hermano para escuchar sus latidos.

-Si…a tal grado que fuiste corriendo a los brazos de esa humana- dijo Loki fastidiado, pero Thor solo sonrió.

-¿Estas celoso?- dijo divertido mientras acercaba de nuevo para besarlo.

-De ella…por favor- dijo Loki girando su rostro, Thor se rio y tomo el mentón de su hermano para robarle un beso nuevamente. Esta vez se estaba haciendo más apasionado, sus leguas luchaban por tener el control. Se separaron jadeantes y sonrojados.

-Si estas celoso- dijo Thor sonriendo.

-No… sé que solo puedes pensar en mí- dijo Loki con una sonrisa torcida.

-Sí, tienes razón te pertenezco- dijo Thor con un tono sexy que hizo sonrojar a Loki.

-Exacto. Eres mío- Dijo Loki con superioridad, rosando con sus labios la boca de su hermano, pero sin permitirle volverlo a besar.


End file.
